No Es Real (Traducción)
by Kasuhashi
Summary: Shance Love Bug AU Shiro mira a Lance después de ser mordido por un bicho del amor y se enamora de él


**ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS ESTO:**

-La información de los autores originales estará en cada actualización por si deciden ver la obra original

-Me desligo totalmente de cualquier responsabilidad por el contenido de dichas obras y su propiedad: las historias NO son mías y los personajes TAMPÓCO

-Si alguna de las obras que se publiquen desaparece será porque los autores han decidido que ya no quieren que su traducción exista y tuve que sacarlo

 **Título original-** **It's Not Real**

 **Autor original-** **natdashg**

 **Foro/pagina original de publicación-** **Archive of Our Own Beta**

 **Personajes-** **Lance, Shiro, Pidge (Katie Holt), Keith, Hunk, Allura, Coran**

 **Relación-** **Lance/Shiro**

 **Summary-** **Shance Love Bug AU Shiro mira a Lance después de ser mordido por un bicho del amor y se enamora de él**

 **Notas del Autor Original-** **FINALMENTE ¿lo admitiré? Siempre ves Klance Love Bug AU's , así que aquí hay un Shance porque estaba en necesidad así que se que todos los demás deben haberlo estado también**

 **Yo: "Oh, voy a escribir esto y probablemente sea corto y rápido" cuando terminé: "esto es más largo que algunos capítulos de mis fics"**

 **Dato Curioso: tomé el nombre "científico" para el bicho del amor del nombre original de los insectos del amor reales (que son solo dos bichos que, ejem, se aparean y luego quedan pegados unos días o algo así) llamados Plecia nearctica, pero no quería usar ese nombre para un extraterrestre, así que lo comprimí como con el nombre de un ship y obtuve "Plectica", que puedes pronunciar como quieras idgaf (no me molesta)** 3

 **N/a- esta chica me entiende, y sea quien sea siento que ya la adoro y aún más después de leer su historia, que obviamente espero que les guste. Por favor visiten su perfil y díganle lo que les ha parecido su trabajo, se lo merece.**

 **No Es Real**

 _¡Thump!_

 _¡Thump!_

-Déjalo, Lance

 _¡Thump!_

-Lance, detente

 _¡Thump! ¡Thump! ¡Thump!_

-¡Amigo, déjalo!

-¡No puedes probar que fui yo!

-¡Literalmente te vi tirarme una piedra!

-Antes que nada, Keith. Son guijarros. Y en segundo lugar ¡Estoy aburrido! ¿Qué más voy a hacer?

-¡Bueno, no eso! ¡Es molesto!

-¡Tú eres molesto!

-¡Chicos! Enfóquense- interrumpió Shiro

Los cinco estaban caminando por un bosque para encontrar una planta que Coran necesitaba. Era un bosque oscuro y sombrío cuya flore era gris en lugar de verde. Los árboles altos cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, arrojando sombras oscuras al suelo.

-Recuérdenme otra vez ¿Por qué _todos_ teníamos que venir al bosque espeluznante?- preguntó Hunk

-Para asegurarnos de que ninguna criatura alienígena extraña nos sorprenda- responde Pidge- Allura ¿también dijo algo sobre la unión de equipo?

-No voy a mentir- empieza Lance- a lo único que me siento unido es de los pies a la tierra- levantó un pie y suspiro al ver la bota de su armadura cubierta de barro

-Se que apesta chicos, pero tenemos que seguir. Ya casi llegamos. Cuando regresemos todos podremos limpiarnos y tomar agradables duchas calientes- dice Shiro

Continuaron su viaje silenciosamente, el bosque parece el relleno del aire en vez de sus voces. Hacía calor, y Shiro podía sentir su cuerpo cansado. Se quitó el casco, agradecido de que el aire fuera al menos más respirable que en su traje, y finalmente encontró su propia mente vagando en el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, no había estado perdiendo el tiempo por mucho antes de sentir algo afilado en la parte posterior de su cuello.

-¡Ack!- gimió, subiendo su mano para frotar el lugar. No podía sentir nada en el cuello que lo hubiera mordido, pero de repente recordó a alguien que había estado arrojando piedras hace solo unos minutos. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, listo para regañarlo

-Lan-

Jadeó. Su cerebro se silenció completamente al ver a su compañero de equipo, la tenue iluminación del bosque arrojando un suave resplandor sobre su cuerpo ágil y su piel de aspecto suave ¿Siempre se había visto tan bien? Shiro se dio cuenta repentinamente que el azul quedaba mucho mejor en Lance. El tenue brillo del sudor sobre la boca del chico hizo que sus labios se destacaran y Shiro notó lo mucho que quería besar a su paladín azul.

-¿Shiro?- la voz de Lance lo sacó de su trance

-¿Hmm sí?- balbuceo. Podía sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban, se avergonzó de haber sido sorprendido mirando

-Uh ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

-Qu- N- ¡No! No hay nada de malo en tu cara, es perfecto. ¡Quiero decir! Te ves genial. Er, yo … Es … Estás bien. Está bien.

Shiro se dio la vuelta, su rostro indudablemente enrojeció ¿Qué pasaba con él? Estaban en una misión y no había tiempo para mirar a su compañero de equipo, sin importar lo hermoso que fuera. O que tan bien su armadura se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. O que levemente su cabello castaño rozaba sus facciones bronceadas. O cuán dulces eran las suaves pecas que adornaban su nariz y eran apenas perceptibles a menos que uno mirara de cerca …

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de todas esas cosas sobre Lance. Se suponía que debía estar atento al gran árbol en medio del bosque; la planta que necesitaban crecería fuera de la base.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Hunk, al divisar el árbol a solo unos metros de distancia

Shiro suspiró, contento de que su viaje estuviera a la mitad y pudiera dejar de luchar internamente consigo mismo para mantenerse enfocado.

Tomaron unas pocas muestras de la planta, Pidge se aseguró de que fueran exactamente las que Coran había especificado, y pronto estaban de camino a la nave. De camino hacia el árbol, Shiro había liderado al frente del grupo. Pero esta vez, eligió caminar en la parte posterior, diciendo que sería mejor cubrirlos por atrás en caso de peligro. Omitió la parte donde quedarse atrás le daría la oportunidad de mirar a Lance sin ser notado.

Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué se había sentido tan emocionado con el paladín azul. Casi se sintió ebrio, intoxicado por la forma en que se comportaba, por su andar, y definitivamente por su trasero perfectamente redondo.

No es que Shiro estuviera mirando su trasero, de ninguna manera. Además había otros aspectos más importantes sobre Lance, como su compasión y su humor. Y su cara, que Shiro lamentablemente no pudo ver mientras caminaba detrás del chico. Pero no podía olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules que le habían devuelto la mirada y hacían que su corazón palpitara.

Cuanto más miraba, más intensos eran sus sentimientos. Estaba tan concentrado en mirar al chico, que casi no notó algo volando en el aire directo hacía él.

-¡Lance, mira!

Su brazo se iluminó, listo para atacar cuando saltó frente a Lance y cortó el aire, cortando el objeto volador por la mitad antes de que pudiese hacer daño.

-Amigo… es una hoja- dijo Keith, sin diversión

-O-Oh- Shiro miró la inocente hoja que acababa de matar

-Jaja muy gracioso- dijo Lance con voz sarcástica- soy una mierda en el combate mano a mano, así que necesito estar protegido de cualquier peligro, lo entiendo. Gracias, Shiro

-Qué- No, eso no es-

-Oye- le habló Keith, haciendo retroceder a Shiro unos pasos- ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro?

-No estoy actuando raro

-Definitivamente estás haciendo eso

-Solo estoy… cansado de caminar es todo- dijo, evitando la mirada de Keith- ¡Vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos!- corrió hacia adelante, tratando de escapar de la conversación para poder pensar que hacer con sus sentimientos. Y entonces él podría pensar más acerca de Lance.

Fue unas horas más tarde cuando Shiro encontró a Lance sentado solo en el sofá. Se sintió mal por avergonzar al chico, por lo que quería disculparse.

-Hey ¿Lance?

Sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su corazón al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

-Oh, hola Shiro

Otro revoloteo más, solo que este fue más grande debido a que Lance dijo _su_ nombre.

-Solo quería disculparme por… lo de antes. No estaba tratando de avergonzarte. Realmente pensé que estabas en peligro. Pero sé que eres fuerte y eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo. Y-y si piensas que necesitas con el entrenamiento de combate, entonces me gustaría ayudarte, pero no eres débil ni nada por el estilo y lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera.

-Um. Gracias. Está bien

Shiro quería abrazarlo, como una disculpa y para su propio disfrute personal, pero siguió adelante.

-Eres tan importante para este equipo. Y para mí. No quiero hacerte sentir mal nunca. Lo siento mucho

-Oye, como dije está-

Shiro lo abrazó, incapaz de luchar contra el impulso por más tiempo. Podría decir que Lance estaba tenso, pero el chico rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Esa sensación provocó algo dentro de Shiro y sintió que se derritió en el abrazo. Su respiración se detuvo y tartamudeo y todo su cuerpo de repente se volvió adicto a la sensación de Lance. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lance para acercarse a él.

-Uhm… ¿Shiro? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo ahí, amigo?

-Lance…- fue todo lo que Shiro pudo decir en respuesta

Su aliento rebotó en la piel de Lance y sintió que el cabello en el cuello del chico se erizaba. La piel de Lance era tan suave. Él arrastró sus labios a lo largo del cuello de Lance y escuchó al chiquillo chillar. Una sonrisa se extendió por su boca mientras dejaba escapar el aliento cálido, haciendo que Lance temblara en sus brazos. Cuando Shiro encontró un buen lugar, detuvo el lento movimiento. Estaba a punto de besar ese lugar cuando Lance lo empujó ligeramente lejos.

La cara del castaño se sonrojó, confundido, un lío de expresiones mientras miraba a Shiro.

Oh no, él se equivocó. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Yo… eh… no sé lo que me pasó- intentó Shiro

Lance solo se quedó allí, con los ojos parpadeando en un punto en la pared, su cara roja aún congelada en estado de shock

-yo debería irme

Shiro se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a Lance, aún inmóvil, y se mordió el labio antes de salir de la habitación.

-Creo que Shiro está enamorado de mí

Pidge levantó la vista de su último proyecto con curiosidad antes de estallar en carcajadas

-Sí, y el Olkari me pidió que fuera su nueva reina

-¿Sabes? No me sorprendería si eso realmente sucediera. Pero hablo en serio. Ha estado actuando… raro. Sabes que no bromearía sobre algo como esto

-¿estás seguro de que esto no es otro de esos 'me tocó, nos vamos a casar'?- preguntó Pidge bromeando

-No hago eso… más. ¡Y no! Esto es… ¡Diferente! Quiero decir, lo viste tratar de protegerme de esa hoja en el bosque. Pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, pero luego vino y se disculpó más tarde y dijo todas esas cosas agradables como que era importante para él. Luego me abrazó, y este no era su abrazo de 'Hermanos' normal, ¿De acuerdo? Era… diferente. Él… hizo cosas

-¿Qué hizo él?

-… no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Lance, avergonzado

-Probablemente se sintió mal. Lo conoces, es demasiado amable para no disculparse cuando hiere accidentalmente los sentimientos de alguien

-En realidad no creo-

-Es _Shiro_. Aunque sintiera algo por ti, dudo que sea tan abierto respecto a ello. Probablemente estés pensando demasiado en eso

-Supongo…

-Chicos, tenemos un problema

Lance caminó hacia el puente donde todos los demás estaban, casi arrastrando a un pesado Shiro cuyos brazos estaban colgados alrededor de su pecho, sosteniéndolo cerca.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Keith dijo acusador

-Te dije que Shiro estaba enamorado de mi- Lance le susurró en voz alta a Pidge que parecía disculparse

-Shiro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Allura

-Realmente me gusta Lance- dijo el hombre soñadoramente

-Escucha, normalmente estaría totalmente de acuerdo con algo como esto, pero esto _no es normal._ Shiro apenas me habla, y mucho menos dice que le gusto. Y ahora es como si estuviera bajo una especie de hechizo hipnótico en donde está enamorado ¡Y no puede dejar de tocarme!

-Oh querido- dijo Coran- temía que esto pudiera suceder

-¡¿Lo qué podría suceder?!- lloró Lance

-Verán, el bosque al que todos fueron es hogar de muchas criaturas extrañas, una de ellas es la Plectica

-¿El qué?

-La Plectica, también llamado Insecto del Amor. Sus venenos son diferentes a cualquier otro que haya visto. En lugar de ser mortales, convierten a su víctima en un imbécil enamorado por la primera persona que ven. Además, la víctima es completamente inconsciente de a sido mordida y está bajo la influencia del insecto amoroso

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que Shiro fue mordido por un insecto amoroso, miró a Lance, y ahora está enamorado de él?- Keith preguntó irritado

-No puedo estar seguro, pero parece ser así, sí

-Eso explicaría por qué me estaba mirando durante la misión… pero espera. Antes estaba lo suficientemente coherente como para hablar conmigo, y ahora es como un niño colgado de su madre. ¿Qué cambió?

-Los efectos no se dan todos a la vez y fluctúan según el momento. Supuestamente empeorarán antes de mejorar, por lo que tendrás que lidiar con él así por un tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se adapte al veneno

-Genial- dijo Lance rotundamente, teniendo sentimientos encontrados sobre la situación- entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cuánto duran los efectos?

-Depende de la persona, así que tendré que investigar un poco antes de darte una respuesta definitiva. Por ahora, diría que no lo alejes por completo por temor a que se vuelva violento

-¿¡VIOLENTO!?

-Sabes lo que dicen sobre el amor… Número Cinco, ven a ayudarme a investigar un poco. ¡El resto de ustedes, shoo!

Pidge se acercó para intercambiar ideas con Coran y el resto de ellos salió de la habitación, disparando a Lance y Shiro miradas inquisitivas.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡ _No sé_ lo que dicen! ¿Quiénes son 'Ellos'? Yo…

Fue interrumpido cuando Shiro le acarició el hombro con su mejilla y le sonrió. El paladín negro había perdido casi todo pensamiento racional y estaba enfocado en una cosa y solo una cosa: Lance.

-Está bien, mira- le dijo Lance a Shiro, que estaba sentado a su lado. Se habían trasladado al sofá de la otra habitación para hablar en privado- no sé qué te hace todo esto, pero ¿Por qué no empezamos por pequeñeces? Es como, cuando empiezas a salir con alguien, no te arrojas directamente a esa persona, ¿Verdad? Tal vez podamos comenzar simplemente… ¿tomados de la mano?

-¡De acuerdo!- Shiro asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Era casi como un cachorro, y Lance lo habría encontrado adorable, si no hubiera estado ansioso por toda la situación.

-¿Eso es todo?- Shiro preguntó- cómo… ¿Puedo besarte?

Se inclinó y Lance se inclinó hacia atrás, empujando ligeramente el pecho del hombre para detenerlo.

-No

Shiro se veía triste, pero asintió. Lance se sintió mal por haber hecho que su intrépido líder se viera tan lastimoso, pero no podría soportar besarlo cuando estaba así. No importaba cuanto quisiera. Se sentiría mal.

-Quiero decir- intentó, con la esperanza de al menos deshacerse del ceño fruncido de Shiro- Todavía no. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma por ahora. ¿Cómo suena eso?

-Suena bien

Shiro estaba sonriendo de nuevo y tomó la mano de Lance con entusiasmo. Lance le devolvió la sonrisa y frotó con su pulgar la mano de Shiro. Este iba a ser un par de días extraños.

Las siguientes horas fueron bien, Shiro y Lance tomados de la mano a donde quiera que fueran en el castillo. De hecho, no fue hasta la hora de la cena que hubo otro percance.

Todos estaban cenando, hablando entre ellos, Shiro solo se había convencido de soltar la mano de Lance durante la cena, siempre y cuando se sentaran uno al lado del otro. Lance estaba escuchando a Allura contar una historia de hace diez mil años cuando casi se atragantó con su comida al sentir una mano cálida que se posaba en la parte superior de su muslo. Miró hacia la mano que casi le rodeaba el muslo y luego miró a su dueño. Shiro le estaba sonriendo, un tenue resplandor en sus ojos. Sin embargo la sonrisa y el brillo desaparecieron en cuanto notó la mirada que Lance le estaba dando

-¿No está bien?

-Um, es… yo- ¿Tal vez n-no en la mesa?- finalmente tartamudeó

-Oh, lo siento

Shiro retiró su mano y la puso en su regazo como un niño que acaba de ser reprendido. Lance agradeció que a pesar de que Shiro estaba bajo algún tipo de hipnosis, el chico mayor todavía lo respetaba lo suficiente como para detenerse cuando se lo pedía. También sabía que Shiro no fruncía el ceño porque le dijeron que no, que era más bien un remordimiento por hacer que Lance se sintiera incómodo.

-Está bien. Aquí.

Lance agarró la mano de Shiro de su regazo y la sostuvo en la suya.

-Pensé que dijiste que no podíamos tomarnos de la mano durante la cena

-Yo quiero- Lance sonrió. No iba a tener de guardia a un Shiro temperamental

Shiro sonrió a su vez y ambos volvieron a escuchar a Allura. O al menos, lo intentaron, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que había dejado de hablar y, en cambio, ella y todos los demás estaban mirándolos.

-¿No tenemos una regla sobre no Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto en la mesa?- gruño Keith

-¡No, no la tenemos!- Lance respondió- ¡Y aún si la tuviéramos, estas son circunstancias especiales!

-Oh, déjalos ser, no es como si Lance pudiera ayudarlo- dijo Allura

-No lo sé- intervino Pidge- estoy con Keith en este caso

-Creo que es un poco dulce- arrulló Hunk

Lance puso su rostro en sus manos y gimió de vergüenza. El brazo de Shiro lo rodeo en un instante

-¡Lance! ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Shiro- murmuró Lance detrás de sus manos

-¡No se burlen de Lance!- Shiro regaño al resto de la mesa

Lance estaba contento de que su rostro estuviera cubierto porque, aunque estaba avergonzado, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por las palabras de Shiro. Incluso si Shiro estaba bajo un hechizo, era dulce que saliera en su defensa. Tal vez los próximos días no sean tan malos.

Después de la cena, todos se marcharon por separado a sus habitaciones para dormir un poco.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó Shiro, antes de que llegaran a su habitación

-Yo… Uh, quiero decir… ¿No puedes dormir solo?- Lance se sonrojó

-No quiero estar lejos de ti

-supongo que tu cuerpo todavía no se ha ajustado completamente…- murmuró Lance para si mismo

Lance no estaba seguro de qué lamentaría más, dejar que Shiro durmiera con él o dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener al chico mayor en su cama.

-Está bien- decidió- pero solo por esta noche ya que todavía estás pegajoso

Ver la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Shiro valió la pena aunque Lance lo lamentaría más tarde.

-Solo no… hagas algo raro ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No lo haré!

Una vez que Lance terminó su rutina nocturna (que había llevado más tiempo de lo habitual con Shiro colgado de él todo el tiempo), se metieron juntos en la cama de Lance. Lance se apartó de Shiro porque sabía que lo miraría toda la noche en lugar de dormir. Estaba empezando a sentirse dormido cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el brazo de Shiro que se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura.

-Q-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Abrazándote- respondió Shiro, acercándose más y presionando su rostro contra el cuello de Lance

Lance se congeló ante la sensación. Su cuello era muy sensible y el Shiro mordido parecía tener una fijación con él. Él quería gritar. Fue injusto. Finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que quería, estar cerca de Shiro, pero el hombre ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Esto está bien?- preguntó Shiro

Su aliento era cálido contra la piel de Lance y el moreno arrugó su cuello ante la sensación. Shiro se rió entre dientes, soplando más aire en el cuello de Lance y haciéndole temblar.

-¿Sensible?

-H-Hey. Nada de cosas raras, ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo siento…- Shiro aflojó su agarre sobre el chico más pequeño y comenzó a retroceder

Lance inspiró profundamente y puso su mano en el brazo de Shiro para evitar que se alejara por completo. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ya no le importaba.

-No tienes que seguir disculpándote. Está bien. Resolveremos esto juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno

Lance deslizó su mano por el brazo de Shiro y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Somos un equipo- susurró, finalmente el sueño lo alcanzó

Lance se durmió, sin dejar de mirar a Shiro, pero se sintió seguro y cálido en su abrazo. Incluso si todo era falso.

Cuando Lance se despertó, se sorprendió al encontrar a Shiro envuelto alrededor de él. A medida que se hizo más consciente, los eventos del día anterior volvieron a él. Cierto. Shiro estaba enamorado de él y tenía que lidiar con eso. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Lance estaría encantado con esta noticia. Pero todo era falso y cuanto más pensaba Lance sobre eso, peor se sentía. Entonces, en lugar de eso, eligió no pensar en ello y dejarse sentir feliz por el afecto que le estaban dando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Shiro se despertara también y cuando notó al sonrojado Lance en sus brazos, sonrió.

-Buenos días, precioso

Lance chillo por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez en menos de un día. ¿Cómo se atreve Shiro a llamarlo Precioso tan temprano por la mañana? También la risa profunda que surgió en respuesta no ayudó a las palpitaciones del corazón de Lance.

-Buenos días- Lance finalmente pudo responder, su voz un poco resquebrajada. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de la cama, esperando escapar de su vergüenza por al menos un momento para ir al baño.

-¡Espera!- Shiro gimió, agarrando su mano- ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Necesito orinar! Y preferiría hacerlo solo

-Regresa rápido- dijo soltando la mano de Lance

Cuando Lance terminó, abrió la puerta del baño y casi salto de su piel.

-¡Shiro!

-Te extrañe

-¿Entonces tuviste que esperar afuera de la puerta?

-…sí

-Caray… bueno, casi me da un infarto

-Lo sien-¡Cierto! No más _'Lo siento'._ Uh, voy a trabajar en… no asustarte más- dijo Shiro, con total naturalidad

Lance no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres tan lindo. ¡Quiero decir! Uh-

Lance estaba a punto de retractarse, pero una enorme sonrisa estaba pegada en la cara de Shiro. Parecía un niño en una Dulcería, o, más literalmente, un niño cuyo Crush acaba de decirle que gusta de él.

-¿Tú piensas que soy lindo?

-Yo-yo… ¿Sí?

¿Qué daño podría hacer divulgarle algo al Shiro mordido? Era la verdad, después de todo.

Shiro sonrió más alegremente, si eso era posible, y se mordió el labio con emoción.

-Creo que eres lindo también

-Gracias, Shiro

Se vistieron, Lance hizo que Shiro al menos se volteara si no salía de la habitación mientras se cambiaba e hizo lo mismo por él en su habitación. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos y Lance se sintió completamente avergonzado, entraron a la cocina a desayunar cogidos de la mano.

-¡Aquí vienen los tortolitos!- dijo Hunk feliz cuando los vio

-Ugh, Hunk- comenzó Lance

-Lance piensa que soy lindo- dijo Shiro a Hunk vertiginosamente

-¿Él, ahora?- preguntó Hunk, mirando a Lance, sabiendo muy bien el alcance de su afecto por el paladín negro

-Definitivamente… dije eso…- admite Lance avergonzado

-¿Pueden ser desagradables en otro lugar?- dice Pigde desde su plato

-Oye, Pidge. ¿No tienes alguna investigación que deberías estar haciendo?- Lance la fulminó con la mirada

-Estoy desayunando. No voy a omitir una comida para investigar un poco mientras todos tus sueños más salvajes se hacen realidad

Lance murmuró algo por lo bajo acerca de sueños salvajes y se movió para ir a desayunar con Shiro. Una vez que se sentaron, Shiro apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lance mientras comenzaban a comer. El chico más joven se sonrojó y sonrió para sí mismo antes de levantar la vista y ver a Keith sentado frente a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿No crees que estás disfrutándolo demasiado?- preguntó Keith

-Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo que me dijeron que hiciera, que es no apartarlo. Además ¿Qué es para ti?

-Shiro es como un hermano para mí, ¿Vale? Simplemente no quiero ver que se lastime y no quiero que te aproveches de él

Lance no había esperado una respuesta tan genuina. Pensó que tal vez Keith estaba celoso de que alguien que no fuera él estuviera llamando la atención de Shiro. Pero su respuesta tenía sentido y Lance sabía que Keith estaba haciendo todo lo posible para manejar la situación como todos los demás. Los deberes de liderazgo de Shiro habían quedado en suspenso mientras su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, y había ejercido presión sobre el resto de ellos.

-Entiendo por qué estás preocupado, Keith. Pero te lo prometo, no me estoy aprovechado de la situación ni de él. No haría eso. Solo estoy tratando de superar esto como todos los demás

-Te estaré vigilando

-Sé que lo harás

Los próximos días pasaron volando. Shiro todavía estaba pegajoso, pero al final del segundo día su cuerpo finalmente se había adaptado a la mordida y podía llevar a cabo parte de sus deberes como líder, siempre y cuando Lance estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo. Lance estaba feliz de complacer, permitiéndose disfrutar algo de la atención de ser el favorito del líder mientras durara. De alguna forma, Pidge había encontrado el cadáver del culpable de la mordida de Shiro en su armadura después una misión, y ella y Coran habían estado haciendo pruebas en él. Junto con una muestra que tomaron de la sangre de Shiro, dijeron que con suerte averiguarían cuánto duraría la hipnosis en poco tiempo. Eso fue hace cuatro días.

Lance le había dicho a Shiro que solo podría dormir en su cama la primera noche, pero cuando llegó la segunda noche, Shiro había vuelto a preguntar y Lance se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería dormir solo. Todas las noches desde entonces habían dormido juntos en la cama de Lance y Lance le permitía a Shiro abrazarlo cada vez más.

La quinta noche llegó y Lance estaba haciendo su rutina nocturna en el baño, ahora acostumbrado a que Shiro se colgara de él mientras trabajaba.

-¿Por qué pones esas cosas verdes en tu cara?- preguntó Shiro, abrazando a Lance por detrás

-Para humectar y suavizar mi piel. Se necesita mucho trabajo para lucir así de bien- Lance parpadeó en el espejo

-¿Puedo probarlo?

-¿De verdad quieres?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Está bien- sonrió Lance- quédate parado frente a mí

Shiro soltó al chico y se quedó en el lugar que le indicaron. Sonrió cuando Lance comenzó a aplicarle la "Sustancia verde" a la cara y Lance se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que nunca antes había tocado la cara de Shiro.

-Tus manos son suaves- comentó Shiro, tratando de apoyarse en el toque

-Gracias, tu cara tampoco está nada mal- bromeó Lance- y deja eso, arruinarás el proceso

Cuando Lance terminó, giró a Shiro hacía el espejo para que pudiera ver su rostro cubierto.

-Parecemos extraterrestres- dijo Shiro

-Extraterrestres con el mejor aspecto que jamás haya visto. Y eh conocido sirenas espaciales

-Eres mucho más bonito que una sirena espacial

-Así eres tú- sonrió Lance

Hubo una pequeña pausa cuando Lance se dio cuenta de que acababan de llamarse lindos.

-Uh, hey- cambió de tema- deberíamos tomarnos una foto divertida juntos mientras nuestras caras están así

-¡Oh, sí! Bien

Lance tomó su cámara y se paró frente a Shiro, sosteniéndola para que ambos aparecieran en la pantalla. Shiro le guiño un ojo y Lance hizo una mueca de satisfacción antes de tomar la fotografía

-Ese es un guardián- dijo Lance, mirando la imagen y sonriendo para sí mismo. Estaba contento de tener algo para recordar sus días juntos una vez que Shiro volviera a la normalidad. Bajó el dispositivo, haciendo una nota mental para hacer que esa imagen sea su salvapantallas más tarde.

-Muy bien- se dijo, aplaudiendo una vez para aclarar sus pensamientos- es hora de lavarnos esto

Comenzaron a enjuagarse, turnándose para compartir el fregadero en el baño de Lance. Lance se había estado salpicando agua en la cara por unos minutos cuando sintió algo chocar contra su cadera

-¿Disculpa?- dijo mientras se levantaba, tomando ciegamente una toalla y limpiándose la cara- ¿Acabas de abofetearme para que me diera prisa?

Shiro se inclinó y se enjuagó la cara completamente antes de responder- se levantó y agarró la toalla de Lance, limpiándose la cara y sonriendo.

-Tal vez

Lance lo miró boquiabierto con una falsa ofensa. Vio que el agua aún corría y puso su mano debajo de ella, luego se la arrojó a Shiro, haciendo que el chico mayor se estremeciera cuando sintió las gotas golpeándolo en la cara. Lance soltó una risita y comenzó a salir corriendo del baño, pero fue detenido por un grueso brazo que lo arrastraba hacia atrás contra un cuerpo aún más grueso. Shiro metió su mano debajo del grifo y luego lo golpeó suavemente en la cara y se la pasó por el pelo.

-Ew ¡Detente!- Lance se rió, empujando a Shiro lejos de él- ¡Ahora estoy todo mojado!

-Oh aquí, déjame ayudarte a secarte entonces

Shiro agarró la toalla y la puso sobre la cabeza de Lance, usando ambas manos para frotarla sobre su cara y cabello. Cuando la retiró, Lance lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y el cabello completamente desordenado. El ceño fruncido rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa y luego una risa en cuanto ambos comenzaron a reírse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando la risa se calmó, Lance se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de pronto. Sin romper el contacto visual, Shiro dejó la toalla sobre el fregadero. Su mano se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Lance y el chico respiró tembloroso ante la sensación.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Lance recordó el primer día que empujó a Shiro lejos cuando trató de besarlo. Le había dicho 'No ahora', y Shiro había respetado sus deseos en los últimos cinco días. No había querido besar a Shiro mientras estaba afectado por el virus del amor. Pero se habían acercado desde entonces, tanto si Shiro lo recordaría como si no, y Lance no estaba seguro de si era la adrenalina o su propia estupidez lo que lo hacía asentir con la cabeza.

Shiro se inclinó unos centímetros y apretó los labios. Los ojos de Lance se cerraron y un sonido escapó de sus labios cuando él devolvió el beso. Fue corto, demasiado corto para el gusto de Lance, pero finalmente pudo besar a Shiro y eso fue perfecto para él. Cuando Shiro se apartó, ambos abrieron los ojos, con los labios aún separados unos centímetros. Compartieron algunas respiraciones y Lance no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo continuarían si no lo detenía allí.

-Es hora de ir a la cama, ¿No crees?- susurró Lance, las palabras permanecieron entre ellos.

Los ojos de Shiro aún estaban medio cerrados, mirado a Lance mientras parpadeaba. Sonrió y asintió, ocultando algo detrás de su expresión que no se atrevía a mostrar.

Se metieron a la cama y se enfrentaron como lo habían hecho las últimas dos noches. Lance dejó que Shiro lo sostuviera cerca de su pecho. Decidió que echaría de menos esto cuando el hechizo desapareciera. Se había acostumbrado a tener otro cuerpo en su cama y la presencia de Shiro lo ayudó a sentirse seguro mientras se quedaba dormido cada noche. Se dio cuenta de que también ayudó a Shiro, el hombre siempre se quedaba dormido casi al instante de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Lance vio como el pecho de Shiro se elevaba y caía uniformemente. Él no podía dormir; su mente voló de regreso al beso y que buena idea le había parecido en ese momento. Se sintió culpable. Shiro prácticamente tenía el cerebro lavado y Lance se había aprovechado de eso. Justo como le había dicho a Keith que no lo haría. Era como si estuviera borracho y, por lo tanto, incluso si era consensual en ese momento, Shiro todavía no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para dar su pleno consentimiento. O tal vez era diferente, ya que en lugar de alcohol, Shiro estaba bajo la influencia de una picadura de insecto espacial. De cualquier manera, Lance no se sentía bien al respecto y sabía que Keith lo mataría si se enteraba. Sin embargo, originalmente no se había sentido bien con toda la situación de todos modos, pero tampoco había querido empeorar el asunto alejando a Shiro de él. Tal vez Shiro lo entendería cuando volviera a la normalidad. Tal vez Shiro lo perdonaría. Tal vez Shiro quisiera besarlo de verdad…

Lance se despertó con Shiro envuelto alrededor de él, como lo había hecho en los últimos días. Shiro ya estaba despierto, mirándolo mientras dormía.

-Buenos días, bicho raro- bromeó Lance mientras se estiraba

-¿Bicho raro?

-Me has estado observando mientras dormía

-No sabía que eso me hacía un bicho raro

-Sí, bueno… lo hace

Lance sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tomó la mano de Shiro por costumbre y los llevó para prepararse para el día.

Se prepararon en silencio, el único sonido provenía de Lance que estaba tarareando suavemente. Lance levantó la vista mientras se cepillaba el pelo y vio a Shiro de pie allí sumido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Shiro que tan callado lo tenía.

-¿Lance?- la voz de Shiro resonó, como si leyera su mente

-¿Sí, Shiro?

-Yo… no importa- suspiró

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?

Lance dejó su cepillo y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Shiro, deseando que dijera lo que pensaba. El paladín negro guardó silencio por un momento, como si recogiera sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar.

-… te amo

Esa declaración rompió a Lance. Se había mantenido firme, tratando de jugar bien durante cinco días. Había dejado que Shiro lo abrazara y le tomara la mano. Incluso lo había besado, de lo que aún se sentía culpable. Pero Shiro acababa de decir algo que hundiría a Lance en un lío de sollozos.

No fue justo. Era _injusto._ Lance ya no quería jugar este juego. Shiro no lo amaba, solo pensaba que lo amaba. Pero Lance sí estaba enamorado de Shiro, y le dolía el corazón al saber que el hombre del que estaba enamorado volvería a ignorarlo una vez que el hechizo se rompiera. Oírlo decir lo único que siempre había querido oír solo lo empeoraba.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó Shiro, limpiando una lágrima de la cara de Lance

-S-son lágrimas felices- mintió- estoy tan feliz de que… me amas

-Oh- Shiro sonrió- entonces estoy feliz de que estés feliz

Shiro pasó una mano por el cabello de Lance y le besó la frente. Lance soltó otro pequeño sollozo ante el gesto, haciendo que Shiro murmurara satisfecho, todavía pensando que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tenemos que vestirnos- dijo Lance, alejándose- ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación y dejarme cambiar?

-¿No vas a venir conmigo?

-Por favor, Shiro ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos para mí? Te encontraré fuera de tu habitación cuando haya terminado

Lance lo había dicho un poco más duramente de lo que lo había pensado, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para calmarse.

Shiro asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, dándose la vuelta antes de salir.

-Lo siento- dijo por primera vez en cinco días. Luego él abrió la puerta y se fue.

Lance se vistió apresuradamente y luego volvió al baño. Encendió el grifo, se mojó la cara con agua fría y se secó para que no pareciera que había estado llorando. Respiró hondo, mostró su famosa sonrisa en el espejo y fue a buscar a Shiro.

Estaban sentados en el sofá; Shiro miraba alguna carta en una tableta y Lance recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Shiro, dejándolo jugar con su cabello mientras trataba de no pensar en lo desordenada que estaba su vida. Estaba zonificado, pensando en los tiburones espaciales cuando escuchó gritos distantes y el sonido de pies corriendo. Tardó solo unos segundos en salir de su ensoñación cuando Pidge ya estaba de pie en la puerta, jadeando ligeramente y señalándolos a los dos.

-Tres días- dijo levantando tres dedos

-¿Qué?- Lance preguntó, moviendo su cabeza levemente para mirarla

-El veneno solo duró tres días. Han sido seis. No se ha visto afectado durante los últimos tres días

-Qué- Lance sin expresión. Él se sentó, mirándola, luego miró a Shiro, quien no parecía tener idea de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Es cierto! Hemos estado trabajando en ello sin parar y, finalmente, obtuvimos los resultados. Incluso podemos hacer otra prueba de sangre y comprobarlo de nuevo si eso te convence.

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Shiro?

-Espera, ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio cuando Pidge comprobó la sangre de Shiro nuevamente. Solo tomó unos minutos, y tan pronto como acabó, Pidge le mostró los resultados a Lance.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella- limpio, sin veneno. Oficialmente no se ha visto afectado, y ha sido así durante tres días

-Espera, entonces ¿Por qué has estado actuando como si todavía estuvieras enamorado de mí?- Lance le preguntó a Shiro, sintiéndose un poco herido de que hubiera estado fingiendo en los últimos días- ¿Por qué todavía me necesitabas a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué… me besaste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas?

Lance estaba enojado y confundido y necesitaba respuestas.

-Yo… yo no sabía ¿Me habían mordido?... pensé- Shiro también parecía confundido. Lance se lo habría creído si no supiera que era imposible para el Shiro _normal_ amarlo

-Eso es realmente bajo, incluso para ti, Shiro. ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo? ¿Durante _tres días más_? Estabas… ¿Intentabas ver cómo reaccionaría? ¿Intentabas encontrar algún chantaje? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¡Lance, no! No es así. No… escucha, no sabía que algo me había mordido. Quiero decir, tiene sentido porque me sentía y actuaba raro hace unos días. No recuerdo mucho de la misión, pero desde entonces todo ha sido real. Y-yo _te amo_. _Quería_ besarte. Quería acostarme contigo y tomar tu mano. No por un estúpido bicho del amor. Porque… eh tenido sentimientos por ti durante un tiempo. Simplemente los mantuve ocultos porque no creía que fuera apropiado como líder tener sentimientos por un compañero de equipo. Y no sabía que había sido infectado o de lo contrario lo hubiera aclarado antes. Yo solo… pensé que tal vez de alguna manera todo había funcionado durante ese primer día difuso y estábamos en una relación. Ciertamente parecía ser así

-Tú… yo… ¿Qué?- el cerebro de Lance había dejado de funcionar. No había forma de que esto realmente sucediera

Shiro entró en el espacio personal de Lance y colocó una mano a cada lado de sus brazos.

-Te amo, Lance. Yo. Real, no afectado, sin picaduras, Shiro

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por sobre los brazos de Lance y sostuvo las manos del chico entre las suyas.

-Por favor dime que sientes lo mismo

-Um…- Lance sintió que todos lo miraban. Ojalá hubiera sido una declaración de amor más privada, pero tomaría lo que pudiese conseguir- todo ha estado sucediendo de una vez y es muy confuso…

-Me estás diciendo…- Shiro sonrió tímidamente

-Quiero decir- continuó Lance- el chico del que me enamoré acaba de decirme que me ama después de casi una semana de pensar que todo fue falso. Es… mucho que asimilar

Lance se mordió el labio y miró a Shiro. Shiro pareció confundido por un momento antes de que algo hiciera click y una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. El moreno sonrió con satisfacción cuando comprendió lo que acababa de escuchar y se dio cuenta de que Lance correspondía sus sentimientos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Shiro con entusiasmo

-Sí- Lance le devolvió la sonrisa. Puso una mano en la cara de Shiro y se inclinó para besarlo

-Espera, ¿Ustedes durmieron juntos?

-Cierra la boca, Keith. Ocúpate de tus asuntos- regañó Lance, molesto por la interrupción

-¿Tal vez podríamos ir a un lugar más privado?- sugirió Shiro

-De acuerdo

Lance tomó la mano se Shiro, corrieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, volvieron a acercarse el uno al otro.

-¿De verdad me amas?- preguntó Lance, necesitando la seguridad de las palabras una vez más

-Realmente te amo, Lance

Shiro pasó su mano humana por la mejilla de Lance y el chico cerró los ojos, sonriendo al tacto.

-¿Lo dirás?

-¿Hmm?- Lance abrió sus ojos perezosamente ante la pregunta

-¿Me dirás que me amas? Me has escuchado decirlo algunas veces. Pero todavía no te eh escuchado decirlo

Lance asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shiro y juntando sus frentes.

-Te amo, Shiro

Lance se inclinó y lo besó, sin bichos espaciales extraños o malentendidos que lo hicieran dudar. Y cuando Shiro lo acercó más y le devolvió el beso, supo con certeza que era real.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Notas del Autor Original-** **soy como los juegos del hambre y la última palabra de mi historia es "real" hehehehehehehehehehe**

 **Le encargué a mi adorable amigo nico que hiciera una escena de este fic! Resultó maravillosamente y captura perfectamente la esencia de la escena! Pueden encontrarlo aquí:**

post/165228016712/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks12006150-this

 **La última parte estaba basada en una antigua mitología griega sobre hades y Perséfone que solía obsesionarme, cuando tenía Cupido que dispararle a hades con una flecha de amor y solo duró unos días, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ' He estado bajo un hechizo, hace mucho tiempo que desapareció y los sentimientos que tuvo para Perséfone fueron reales. Esto es obviamente muy diferente, pero me encantó ese aspecto de esa vieja historia y pensé qué mejor manera de terminar con todo el asunto del amor si no fuera con Shiro diciendo "¡Vaya! No sabía que me habían mordido, pero mis sentimientos son reales lol"**

 **lol de todos modos siéntase libre de dejar un comentario diciéndome lo que le gustó, no le gustó, o lo que su pez dorado mascota del tercer grado quiera 3**

 **¡Además, no maldije EN TODO este fic completo! ¿No estás jodidamente orgulloso de mí?**

 **N/a-** **la imagen está genial (si yo tampoco entendí mucho de las notas finales) espero valoren su esfuerzo y se lo hagan saber**

 **(Me duelen los dedos de estar traduciendo por tres horas seguidas sin ir al baño)**


End file.
